


Scarily Incompatible

by soidiallednine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soidiallednine/pseuds/soidiallednine
Summary: Harry seems perfect for Louis. Lottie certainly thinks so. But one really scary choice by Harry will doom them before they start.





	Scarily Incompatible

“Nope, no way, uh-uh, not going to happen.”

Louis was barely in the ghost- and skeleton-festooned classroom before he was protesting. Loudly.

“Looouuuiiis,” Lottie whined, “You said you’d meet him. Mr. Styles is perfect for you. Doris and Ernest just love him. I talked to him when I was helping with the field trip last week and he’s single, very into local politics, and totally looking for the right guy to settle down with and start a family. And he’s totally hot. You can’t say he isn’t hot.”

Louis looked to the front of the classroom where about a dozen mini witches and ninjas and princesses were gathered around their teacher. Even from the edge of the room -- near the food table, natch -- Louis could see that he had striking green eyes and hella cute dimples. The kids clearly loved him. A small girl dressed as Elsa was currently trying to climb him while he was helping one of the ninjas (why were so many of these children dressed as ninjas?) put his mask on. But, alas, it was not to be.

“I’m sorry, Lottie, but it’s just not going to work.”

Louis tugged at the neck of his vampire cape. He’d only agreed to dress up and help chaperone his little sister and brother’s Halloween party because Lottie had assured him he would get three things he very much wanted: (1) all the Halloween candy and treats he could eat, (2) many small children in adorable costumes, and (3) a date to his work Halloween party the next night. Having a date for his sure-to-be lame work party wouldn’t normally be such an issue, but he knew that his ex-boyfriend -- who may or may not have left Louis for a gym teacher of all things -- would be there. Louis really wanted a hot guy on his arm to prove to Liam that he made the wrong choice. He might need a different costume though. The heavy cape and the awful fake teeth were already annoying the crap out of him.

“I’m not letting you leave without speaking with him, at least. He’s hot, available, and great with children. I don’t know how you can have developed an aversion to him immediately upon entering his classroom.” With that, Lottie headed towards the gaggle of costumed children and their teacher. Who was, as Lottie had said repeatedly and with great enthusiasm, hot. Louis turned to the food table and started filling a plate. He got a few glares from some of the other chaperones -- perhaps he should wait for the kids to get stuff first? -- but he picked what he wanted and moved towards the side of the classroom. As he started in on a pumpkin-shaped cake pop, he was distracted by a small squeak. Apparently Mr. Hot Styles kept a hedgehog in his classroom. How adorable. If only Louis didn’t hate the man.

“Louis, I’d like you to meet Harry Styles. Harry, this is my brother Louis. He’s a writer for the Observer. He recently covered the passage of the local non-discrimination ordinance. Lou, tell him about how you found out about the mayor’s speech ahead of time.”

Lottie looked so hopeful that Louis knew he’d have to stand firm here.

“I found out about the mayor’s speech ahead of time.”

“Ookaay,” Harry said after a long pause. “Well, nice to meet you. I need to make sure all the kids are ready for the parade.”

God, his voice was like molasses. Louis shook it off. He would not be swayed. Harry left, a quizzical look on his face. A tiny Pikachu was soon grabbing his hand and dragging him away, though. He’d be fine, Louis thought. Plenty of other fish in the sea.

“Louis, what is wrong with you? Why were you so rude to Harry?” Lottie was not pleased.

“I’m sorry but we’re scarily incompatible.” Louis was adamant about this.

“But why? You seem perfect for each other.”

“He’s dressed like a fucking avocado!”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @soidiallednine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
